Shippng
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Bueno, descubrí que hay muchos tipos de Shippings (más de los que yo creía), así que decidí escribir fics de todos los tipos de shipping, y todos serán recavados aquí. Solamente avisen que tipo de shipping o historia les gustó. Estén pendientes ya que habrá más capítulos de distintos tipos de shipping
1. POKESHIPPING

**POKESHIPPING (ASH/MISTY)**

_"Como pudo ser esto posible. Porqué no puedo sacarte de mi mente, o mejor dicho... De mi corazón" - _Esos eran los pensamientos de Ash Ketchum.

Hace ya algunos meses atrás que Ash había llegado a la región de Hoenn, su tercera región en visitar. Estaba emprendiendo su viaje junto a su viejo amigo Brock, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pe y eterno enamorado de las enfermeras Joey y oficiales Jenny; y con sus nuevos amigos: May, la primera chica que había conocido en la región, y su hermano menor Max, un niño de ocho años con muchas ganas de aprender del mundo pokemon.

Ahora, el grupo se había detenido a descansar en un claro situado en la ruta 109. Estaban preparado todo para poder almorzar allí, Brock estaba preparando el estofado mientras May preparaba la mesa. La chica levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo entrenador quien estaba sentado recargando la espalda contra un árbol, éste no prestaba atención al mundo a su alrededor, solo estaba allí sentado, sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en un objeto que sostenía en su mano derecha.

_Qué le ocurre_?- se decía May para si únicamente- no ha dejado de observar esa cosa desde que nos detuvimos aquí

May se acercó a Brock, su intención era preguntarle si sabía algo acerca del comportamiento de Ash. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le dijo pero con voz baja- _Oye Brock, Ash no ha dejado de ver esa cosa que tiene en la mano, es más, ha estado muy pensativo, no se ha parado de allí ni ha dicho nada en casi todo el dia. Tu sabes que le ocurre?_

Brock hizo caso a la chica y miró discretamente al chico de la gorra roja, después de observarlo bien y de hacer su análisis le respondió con una sonrisa a la chica del cabello castaño- _Tranquila, apuesto que ha de estar pensando en Misty_

_Misty_?- preguntó la chica- acaso es esa chica con la que habían viajado antes?

_Si_- Brock le contestó

_Pero_... _Por qué estará tan pensativo_?- volvió a preguntar May queriendo saber más del comportamiento de su amigo

Brock no le dijo nada más acerca de la relación entre Ash y la chica de Kanto, solo se limitó a seguir cocinando y a decirle- _Será mejor que le preguntes, solo él sabe porqué_

May asintió positivamente, luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde Ash estaba. Al acercársele, vió que éste cerraba rápidamente su mano, impidiéndole ver lo que cargaba en ella- _Ash... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Claro May. Si quieres siéntate_- contestó Ash sin mucho ánimo- _que querías preguntarme?_

May estaba dispuesta a saber porqué estaba tan pensativo, quería saber qué tenía en su mano que observaba severamente, pero sobretodo le interesaba saber cual era su verdadera relación con la chica llamada Misty

_Has estado últimamente muy pensativo, dime, te ocurre algo_?- fue la primera pregunta que salió de los labios de la chica nativa de Hoenm

_No... No me ocurre nada, solo quise ponerme a pensar sobre mi siguiente batalla_- respondió Ash mintiéndole a la coordinadora para que ésta no supiera la verdad

_No es cierto, es por otra cosa, y sé bien que tiene que ver con aquello que tienes en la mano_- dijo May tratando de obtener la verdadera respuesta- _a ver, podrías enseñamela?_

Ash no objetó a la petición de su amiga, abrió su mano y dejó ver el objeto que llevaba: era un señuelo muy peculiar, ya que este tenía la forma de su antigua compañera de viaje Misty.

_Y esto?- _dijo May admirada al ver lo que tenía muy quieto y pensante a su amigo de Kanto

_Es un regalo que me hizo Misty, mi anterior compañera_- respondió Ash con un poco más de ánimo

May se dio cuenta que el ánimo de su amigo había cambiado, ahora lo tenía claro, era cierto que Ash extrañaba a su amiga de cabellera naranja, pero ella quería saber más, quería saber acerca de los sentimientos de Ash- la_ extrañas, cierto?_

_Si, es mi mejor amiga_- respondió Ash nuevamente sin mucho animo

Al decir esto, el gesto de Ash cambió nuevamente de una ligera sonrisa de alegría a una mueca de tristeza, esto lo notó May, quien insistió en otra pregunta- _Dime una cosa Ash, cual es tu verdadera relación con esa chica_

_Perdón_?- preguntó Ash un poco confundido

_Si, quiero decir que si sientes algo por ella que sobrepase a una simple amistad, tal vez... Amor_- dijo May yendo directamente al "grano"

_A que te refieres_?- respondió el chico con un poco de aturdimiento en sus palabras. Esta vez, Ash quedó sonrojado ante la pregunta asi que prefirió voltear la cabeza para que la chica no lo notara. Él bien sabía que sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacía su mejor amiga eran cada vez más obvios, pero a pesar de ello prefería negarlos por miedo a alguna burla de su nueva compañera- _eso que dices es falso, yo nunca me habría llegado a enamorar y menos de ella!- _respondió el chico queriendo hacer que May quitara ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

May notó el leve sonrojo de su amigo entrenador, dio una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que logró y, nuevamente, volvió a insistirle- no_ es cierto! Has estado actuando raro últimamente, sé que en lo único que has estado pensando es en aquella chica_- le dijo la chica fingiendo estar enojada con él para ver su reacción

_No es cierto! Yo solo... Yo solo_...- Ash balbuceaba, ya no sabía como defenderse ante las acusaciones de la coordinadora

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que es verdad que no la amas_- dijo seriamente May, era mucha su determinación para saber lo que Ash en verdad ocultaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El chico volteó a verla pero rápidamente volvió a desviar la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, no podía evitarlo, cada que veía a May solo recordaba cada vez más a Misty. Antes que May le regañara por no mirarla, Ash habló

_No puedo_- dijo el muchacho con un poco de desanimo en su voz

_Eh_?- dijo confundida la coordinadora- _por qué no_?

_Cada que veo tu rostro solo haces que la recuerde cada vez más_- terminó de contestarle Ash

May se ruborizó ante el comentario de Ash, nunca se imaginó que él pudiera decir algo tan dulce y tierno como eso. Pero a pesar de ello, su terquedad era mucha, así que volvió a preguntarle pero esta vez un poco más apenada ya que sabía la respuesta- _Ash, entonces... Tu..._

_Si, es cierto_- interrumpió Ash mirándola a los ojos muy seriamente. Luego de tomar un profundo suspiro volvió a decirle con un fuerte rubor- _estoy enamorado de Misty_.

May quedó impresionada por la repentina reacción de Ash, pero a pesar de ello, estaba feliz por haber obtenido la respuesta que tanto esperaba

_Ya estás feliz? Ya obtuviste lo que querías?-_ le preguntó Ash a May con un poco de enojo en sus palabras, él no quería confesar aquellos sentimientos pero tuvo que hacerlo a la mala debido a la presión que le generaba su amiga

_Eres un idiota_!- contestó la muchacha con un poco de furia fingida

La reacción de May impresionó por mucho a Ash, no creía que ella fuera capaz de contestarle así.

_Por qué no se lo dijiste cuando podías?- _continuó la chica fingiendo estar enojada con él-_ Solo mírate ahora, estas sufriendo únicamente por una equivocación tuya, si sabías que la amabas por qué no se lo confesaste?_

_Tenía miedo, Si_?- contestó fuertemente Ash

La conversación había tomado rumbo hacía los gritos, May estaba dispuesta a todo para que él chico ya no negara más sus sentimientos e hiciera algo para arreglar aquel grave problema; por su parte, Ash ya no podía hacer más, lo mejor sería confesarle todo para poder desahogarse- _Nuestra relación como amigos no era muy estable, a pesar de que éramos muy buenos amigos siempre estábamos discutiendo, y fue por eso que nunca me atreví, creí que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, creí que si se lo decía se iba a espantar o a ofender, por eso preferí callarlo-_ esta vez, Ash lo dijo todo pero con mucho dolor y tristeza en sus palabras

_Y ahora? Que es lo que crees_?- volvió a preguntar May con una postura seria

Ash suspiro para luego decirle_- Que tienes razón, fuy un idiota al no decírselo_- fue lo ultimo que Ash dijo antes de caerse de nuevo al suelo con las manos sobre las sienes

May notó que su amigo estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido, satisfecha por lo que había logrado se acercó a él para consolarlo- no_ te sientas así, lo que deberías hacer es ir a buscarla, confesarle todo lo que me acabas de decir_

_Pero, yo debo terminar la Liga y ella tiene sus obligaciones allá, sería una locura el que valla para allá solamente a decirle, y sería todavía peor el no ser correspondido. Quizás, yo no le gusto, quizás le gusta otro y yo solo soy su amigo- _dijo Ash entristecido, sus pensamientos no dejaban que su corazón actuara en él

_Nunca lo sabrás sino haces el intento_ _quizás si eres bien correspondido y solo eres un tonto al pensar lo contrario- continuó May tratando de convencerlo_

_No May, las cosas no son así ... Nunca lo serán- _Fue lo último que Ash dijo. Con eso se levantó para ir a ayudar con la mesa.

May había conseguido lo que quería, pero aún así no estaba del todo satisfecha. Ella sentía que debía hacer algo, debía ayudar a su amigo para que pudiera ser feliz junto a la chica que ama, y sabía muy bien como lograrlo.

/

Nuestros héroes siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Ciudad Portual, allí descansarían por la noche en algún hotel de la ciudad para luego continuar con su travesía al día siguiente.

Cerca de las 23:00 hrs, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo, cansados gracias al largo día que había transcurrido, todos excepto May, quien se había quedado despierta para llevar a cabo su plan para alegrar a Ash. Fue hacía la sala donde tienen los tele-comunicadores, allí marco al número de la casa de la señora Delia Ketchum, madre de Ash

_Ah! May! Que gusto hablar contigo_- le saludó la señora al otro lado del comunicador

_Buenas noches señora Delia_- May correspondió cordialmente el saludo y después continuó- _le hablo para que me ayude a comunicarme con la tal Misty_

_Con Misty? Para qué?-_ contestó confundida la señora

_Verá, es para ayudar a Ash en cierto conflicto sentimental_- dijo la chica con cierta artimaña que sabremos después.

/

Una semana pasó, nuestros héroes seguían en la misma ciudad, May los había convencido de quedarse allí por unos días más, su escusa era que llevaba mucho tiempo de visitar la Ciudad, pero más bien, sus intenciones eran otras.

Ellos se encontraban desayunando en el centro de la ciudad. Al terminar regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban con la intención de recoger su equipaje, retirar su cuenta y continuar con su camino, no sabían con que sorpresa se encontrarían al llegar.

Al entrar al hotel, Ash quedó extremadamente sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba aquella chica de cabello anaranjado, estaba allí sentada en el living del hotel aparentemente esperándolos

Ash!- la chica le llamó feliz por verlo nuevamente

Misty... Tu...- balbuceaba Ash sorprendido y admirado por verla

Es lo único que vas a decirme?- preguntó Misty cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar indignada

No... Es que.. Jamás creí que tu...- seguía diciendo Ash, estaba tan admirado por el encuentro que no podia expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento

Misty tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo

_Yo también te extrañé- _le dijo la chica hundiendo sus rostro en el hombro del chico. Ash no dijo nada, solo le correspondió el abrazo.

/

Las horas pasaron, Misty se había presentado con los nuevos amigos del chico.

Durante todo el día, la chica peli-naranja y el entrenador de la gorra roja, pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Habían estado conversando sobre su vida en esos últimos meses en que habían estado separados.

Para Ash, ese día había sido magnifico, había estado junto a la chica que amaba durante todo el dia. Él, simplemente, no quería que el día acabara así tan pronto, o por lo menos que no acabara sin haber hecho el intento de besarla.

_Ven... Quiero mostrarte algo_- decía Ash alegremente mientras jalaba a su amiga del brazo

_A donde me llevas Ketchum?- _Misty preguntaba con la misma alegría que su amigo entrenador

Había llegado la tarde, era la hora de la puesta de sol, y Ash se había separado, junto con Misty, del resto del grupo, la razón, el chico quería hacerle saber a su amiga sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ash había llegado a Misty a un enorme lago situado a las afueras de la ciudad. El paisaje era perfectamente hermoso, el sol se reflejaba en el lago de aguas cristalinas que parecía brillar con los débiles rayos solares; Ash había logrado hacer que su amiga estuviera maravillada por aquella maravillosa visión

_Ash! Esto... Este lugar es muy hermoso!-_ le dijo Misty con una mirada soñadora y con los ojos llenos de ilusión

_Si que lo es_- le respondió Ash para luego volver a quedarse callado

Ambos chicos se habían quedado viéndose mutua y directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se entrelazaban, cada uno podia ver a través de los ojos del otro, pareciera que con eso ellos pudieran comunicarse entre ambos y saber lo que el otro sentía. Esta vez, la iniciativa la tomó Ash quien lentamente se acercó a la chica, al estar frente a frente, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía él pegandola junto a su cuerpo, lo especial de esto no era un simple abrazo, sino que el chico hizo eso para poder besar sus labios.

Misty quedó impresionada al principio, jamás se imaginó que su amigo y ex-compañero de viaje hiciera algo como eso, ella simplemente correspondió al beso y, para evitar caer en la idea de que aquello solo era su imaginación, abrazó al chico por el cuello mientras este la abrazaba por su cintura.

Los chicos duraron un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que romper el beso lentamente, no se soltaron del abrazo, preferían seguir juntos y no separarse jamás. Misty recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras este seguía abrazándola de la cintura. Ambos chicos estaban extremadamente felices por lo que acababan de hacer, las palabras sobraban, lo único que importaba fueron dos palabras que ambos chicos dijeron al unísono- _Te amo-_ fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de volver a besarse profundamente.

Solo había un testigo ante este tierno y bello acto, el Sol que se ocultaba tras el horizonte, prometiendo regresar para un nuevo día... Un nuevo dia para la y una nueva vida juntos.

FIN

/

Bay, hace tiempo que no escribía algo. La primera historia de este Fic, díganme, les parece así como escribí aquí o vuelvo a escribir como lo hacia antes en forma de guion de teatro XD

PS: estuve inspirado pero me costó un poco debido a que no soy fanático del Pokeshipping, pero total la ultima palabra la tiene el que la lee XD


	2. ADVANCESHIPPING

**ADVANCESHIPPING ** **(Ash/May)**

Lentamente, la chica separaba los párpados para que sus bellos ojos color zafiro pudieran ver a su alrededor; le costaba identificar el lugar ya que su vista era muy borrosa, la luz le impedía ver con claridad, ya que despues de tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados pues es lógico que le cueste volver a acostumbrarse a la luz por más leve que está sea.

May no lograba recordar que había ocurrido recientemente, no sabía donde estaba, que hacía allí o por qué estaba allí.

Después de un rato más logró identificar el lugar en donde estaba: era una habitación de hospital; ella estaba recostada sobre una cama, llevaba puesta la bata que le ponen a todo enfermo que ingresa a ese lugar; estaba conectada a un electrocardiograma que, obviamente, registraba su ritmo cardíaco, que en ese momento se encontraba estable. Pero ahora la pregunta primordial era: por qué ella estaba en un hospital?

La chica se levantó de la cama pero a duras penas, sus piernas habían perdido un poco de fuerza pero todavía podía sostenerse sobre ellas, lo preocupante era su falta de equilibrio, tenía que apoyarse en las paredes para evitar caerse. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación sin saber precisamente a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era irse de allí ya que, de alguna u otra forma, sentía que estaba en peligro.

May estuvo caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Estaba tranquila y totalmente despreocupada, pero eso se acabó en un solo instante. May se espantó completamente, sus débiles piernas comenzaron a temblar repentinamente por el temor, nuevamente comenzó a perder el equilibrio; a 6 metros de distancia, se encontraba parado un chico de tez morena, cabello color azabache, polera azul y su característica gorra roja, Ash, su amigo entrenador que llegó de Kanto para participar en la Liga de la región Hoenm. Pero, que era lo que tenía a May tan asustada?

Ash estaba alegre, el volver a ver a su amiga despierta le llenaba de felicidad. Caminó rápidamente hacía la chica, el querer abrazarla nuevamente lo dominaba, lastima que se iimaginaba lo que pasaría.

_ALEJATE DE MÍ_— May le gritó al chico antes que este se acercara demasiado

Ash se detuvo a dos metros de ella, estaba completamente confundido y anonadado, como puede ser que May le haya pedido, a gritos, semejante cosa?

_May... Qué_...— trató de preguntar el entrenador mientras dio un par de pasos para acercarsele

_QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES— _volvió a gritar la coordinadora pero esta vez se hizo para atrás casi de un salto, pperdiendo el equilibrio y callendo al suelo todavía gritando.

Un par de enfermeros escucharon los gritos de la chica y fueron a auxiluarla, apartaron a Ash y se llevaron a May a su habitación. El joven Ketchum estaba confundido y anonadado. Como podía ser que May dijera esas cosas? Esa pregunta recorría por la mente del chico, pero... En su interior ya había encontrado la respuesta, pero era algo que prefería negárselo a si mismo.

/

Un par de horas pasaron. May estaba en su habitación, nuevamente estaba tranquila y estable. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, el médico que le atendía le había dicho que se encontraba en un hospital de Ciudad Calagua; había perdido la memoria a causa de una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, así que tenía que reposar mucho para que su mente pueda recuperarse por completo.

La chica trataba de recordar quien era ese chico de la gorra roja, ella sentía que era alguien importante en su vida, pero a la vez sentía que él le había hecho algo malo, que le había hecho daño, y tenía miedo a que le volviera a lastimar.

Mientras May reflexionaba sobre este problema, la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse, ellaesperaba que fuera el doctor, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Quien entraba a su habitación era ni más ni menos que Ash, el chico que en estos momentos no quería ver.

_Hola May, me alegro de que ya estés bien—_ dijo Ash, tímida y sinceramente

_Que quieres?—_ respondió May con temor y ansiedad en sus palabras— _sea lo que sea, por favor vete!_

_May, yo solo quiero hablar contigo—_ decía Ash mientras se acercaba

_Pero... Pero...—_ titubeaba la chica. Al ver que el chico se estaba acercando decidió terminar con la oración— _PERO YO NO QUIERO_!

Ash se detuvo, en su cara se reflejaba una expreción de admiración. Cada que May decía algo así él se inmutaba por completo— _May... Pero a que te refieres?—_ preguntó el muchacho con un poco de preocupación y tristeza en su oración

La chica estaba derramando un par de lágrimas a causa del temor que el joven entrenador influia en ella—_Por favor, váyase. Yo no quiero verlo_— dijo sinceramente. Por alguna razón prefería no ver al chico , y como he mencionado antes, Ash influia mucho temor en ella

_Pero... Pero por qué?!—_ exclamó Ash queriendo sacarle, a la fuerza, una respuesta coherente— _acaso no me recuerdas?! No sabes quién soy?!_

El chico se acercaba un poco más con cada pregunta que hacía, pero por concerniente esto provocaba que May se atemorizara— _por favor váyase. Váyase o gritaré por ayuda!—_ le advirtió May para que Ash se alejara.

Ash no hacía caso a la advertencia, si no al contrario, se acercó a ella y la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos— _ACASO HAZ OLVIDADO TODO POR LO QUE HEMOS PASADO? TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO JUNTOS?—_ desesperado y furioso, le gritó y la jaloneo fuertemente esperando a que ella se acordara de él, pero no, haciendo esto provocaba que la chica le tuviera más miedo todavía

_SUELTAME! AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!—_ May comenzó a gritar desesperadamente con la esperanza de que alguien llegara en su auxilio. Por desgracia Ash seguía eufórico.

En un arranque de ira y desesperación Ash abofeteo a May para callarla, acto seguido la tiró sobre la cama para luego posicionarse sobre ella.

May estaba indefensa debajo del chico. Ella parecía ser una niña indefensa que temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de un horrible monstruo que la atemorizaba y que pudiera hacerle daño; Ash lo comprendió, él era aquél monstruo que la atemorizada y podría hacerle daño nuevamente.

_May... Yo sólo...—_ titubeaba el entrenador al ver a la chica quien comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lo único que Ash hizo fue levantarse, luego se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y sin decir palabra alguna salió del lugar dejando a May sola. Fuera de la habitación se dirigió a la salida del hospital. Al salir, comenzó a correr, la más que podía, hacía la ruta 121. Trataba de escapar de la cruel realidad que ahora debía enfrentar. Pero a su vez quería olvidar la razón del accidente de May, cosa que el había provocado.

Mientras, May había quedado en su habitación un tanto confundida por la reacción del chico, pero no sólo por eso, sino de igual forma por lo que él causaba en ella. Como explicarles que, a la vez que ella no quería verlo, quería tenerlo cada vez más cerca, ya que sentía que él era parte importante de su vida antes de perder la memoria. De igual forma, ella quería saber más sobre el chico.

/

Un par de horas pasaron, era hora del almuerzo. May ya había recuperado las fuerzas y ya podía andar nuevamente de pie sin necesidad de apoyarse de algo. Fue al comedor del hospital para consumir algo y, como parte de su rehabilitación, conversar con su viejo amigo Brock y su hermano menor Max. Pero cosa curiosa, estos dos no habían visto a Ash en toda la tarde, y por este hecho May no pudo evitar preguntar que tan importante era Ash para ella.

_Enserio no lo recuerdas?—_ preguntaba Brock un poco indignado

_No. Se me es difícil el poder recordarlo. Por alguna razón no puedo—_ respondió May con la más sincera verdad al notar la reacción de su amigo

_No pasó a verte a tu habitación?—_ preguntó su pequeño hermano

_Si lo hizo, pero... Pero yo...—_ comenzó a decir May con un poco de inseguridad en su habla, no sabía si era correcto el decirle a los dos lo que Ash hizo, o si por lo menos debía decirles sobre su pánico al verlo

_Ocurre algo hermana?—_ volvió a preguntar su pequeño hermano menor

_No, nada... Sólo que... Cuando él llegó, me puse nerviosa, me sentía muy incómoda— _May respondió rápidamente para que no notaran su temor hacia el entrenador de Kanto— _sólo le pedí que se fuera y que podíamos hablar más tarde_

_Comprendo, de igual forma él es tu __novio__ y debió comprender— _terminó Brock sin saber las consecuencias que traería consigo

_QUÉ?!— _May gritó al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla

Tanto su hermano como su amigo estaban anonadados por la inquietante reacción de la coordinadoraquien parecía estar totalmente impactada y frustrada sobre aquella revelación

_Qué te ocurre May_— preguntó Max al notar la perturbación de su hermana

_NO! NO PUDE HABER CAÍDO EN ESO! NO POR FAVOR!—_ se decía a la vez en que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza intentando negar aquella realidad que despreciaba

Miles de pensamientos absurdos llegaban a su cabeza. En determinado momento May comenzó a llorar levemente, tanto Max como Brock se preocuparon al ver semejante acción de la chica. Lograron hacer que ella se sentara, pero seguía inconsolable y ellos no tenían ni idea del porqué de su reacción, pero al parecer, comenzaron a dudar del entrenador, si acaso él tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de May.

/

La noche había llegado más pronto de lo que se esperaban. Los chicos habían logrado hacer que May se controlara y pudiera descansar tranquilamente. Pero una duda permanecía: que habrá pasado entre Ash y May al momento del accidente? Lástima que tendrían que esperar para obtener su respuesta, debido a que el joven Ketchum seguía sin aparecer, nadie lo había visto desde el medio día, hora en que salió del hospital para dirigirse a la ruta 121.

Ash se encontraba cerca de un pequeño acantilado situado en la ruta 121. Qué tenía de especial este lugar? Simple, allí mismo fue donde Ash y May tuvieron una fuerte discusión, o más preciso, fue allí donde May tuvo aquel accidente que la dejara en el hospital.

FLASH BACK

Hacía ya una semana atrás, nuestros héroes ya hacían legado a Ciudad Calagua; en ese momento nuestra joven pareja estaba en una cita, no, más bien habían terminado con su cita, y la habían terminado de la manera más despreciable posible.

Todo comenzó cuando May había visualizado, a lo lejos, a su rival dentro de los concursos pokemon: Drew. Ella le saludo con mucha alegría y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero el peli-verde no le devolvió el saludo, sólo se limitó a mirarlos con desprecio y envidia, para después darse media vuelta y alejarse desinteresadamente. Ante este acto May se desilusionó mucho, al parecer sus ilusiones de ser amiga de él nunca podrían concretarse.

Pero eso fue lo que encendería la mecha del problema. Ash tuvo un ataque de celos. Él creía que sólo estaba sobrando entre la bella relación entre su novia y el coordinador de ciudad LaRousse.

A May le disgustaban los celos del entrenador, y le parecía todavía peor cuando tenían una cita.

_Ya estoy harta de tus malditos celos!—_ le dijo la coordinadora mientras se levantaba de su asiento y daba media vuelta para alejarse

_A DONDE VAS_!— gritó el entrenador mientras veía a su novia alejarse

_Quiero estar lejos de ti_!— dijo May mientras se adentraba a la ruta 121

Ash seguía enfurecido, por no decir embrutesido, así que siguió a la chica de cabello castaño.

La pelea se prolongó, hasta el punto que, ya habiendo llegado al acantilado, Ash se hartó y decidió confrontar esto bruscamente

May escuchame!— dijo mientras jalaba, bruscamente, del brazo de su novia

SUELTAME!— grito May mientras trataba de apartarse de su agarre

La intensidad llegó a un punto en que Ash perdió el control de si mismo y, accidentalmente, empujó fuertemente a su novia tirandola hacía el acantilado.

La chica cayó. Su cuerpo golpeó contra las rocas que conformaban el acantilado (que repito, no es muy grande, de cinco a seis metros de altura). Lo último que se escuchó de ella fue un fuerte, duradero y desgarrador grito de terror, grito que se sofocó cuando finalmente tocó el suelo.

Ash estaba de pie, mirando la que hacía sucedido— oh DIOS mío. Que hice!— se dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Pasó casi medio minuto antes que el entrenador pudiera reaccionar. Al hacerlo, bajó por el acantilado (recuerden que él es muy buen escalador) con mucho cuidado de no tropezar.

May estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Su ropa estaba rasgada, y su cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado. Pero lo peor fue ver que un gran charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo, sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

Ash se espantó al ver la hemorragia que brotaba de la cabeza de su novia. Rápidamente, se sacó la polera y cubrió la cabeza de May para poder parar así la hemorragia. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió corriendo hacia el hospital de la ciudad antes que ella empeorara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ash golpea su mano derecha con el tronco de un árbol, le duele el saber que él fue el causante de todo esto, por eso prefiere desquitarse de esa forma, aún sabiendo que así no resolvería nada y que sólo conseguiría dañarse a si mismo. Pero no le importaba. Sus nudillos ya comenzaban a sangrar, pero eso no le impartaba ya que él se decía que se lo merecía.

/

\

May había sido dada de alta por la mañana. Los chicos ya estaban preparados para seguir con su viaje y tratar de dejar este incidente en el olvido. Solo que había un ligero problema con la coordinadora, y no era solo el hecho que todavía le hacía falta recordar muchas cosas más, sino que había algo que le preocupaba. De esto, sólo Max se daría cuenta cuando él fue a la habitación de su hermana a avisarle que ya ser iban

_Estas lista hermana?—_ preguntó el niño lleno de júbilo ya que su hermana volvía a incorporarse a ellos. Pero había algo mal. May no le contestó, se quedó callada, esto hizo pensar a su hermanito que algo le ocurría— _estas bien?_

_Max... No quiero_— contestó May con un poco de temor en sus palabras

_Qué? Por qué?—_ Preguntó intrigado el chico de los anteojos

_No quiero... No quiero estar cerca de él. No quiero que me haga algo—_ volvió a decir la mayor con un poco más de temor

Max no comprendía el temor de su hermana. Pero... Por qué le tendría tanto miedo a la persona que fue, y sigue siendo, su novio, simplemente no comprendía. Pero a pesar de eso, Max confiaba en que todo esto pudiera arreglarse.

_Tranquila May. Estoy seguro que todo entre ustedes dos se arreglará—_ dijo el niño tratando de consolar a su hermana mayor— _y si se atreve a hacerte algo pues yo le golpeo_

May se rió un poco por la actitud de su hermanito— _gracias Max—_ le dijo ya con el ánimo levantado, luego se levantó junto con él para salir de la habitación y comenzar nuevamente con su viaje.

/

El grupo había vuelto a retomar por la ruta 121. Ya había llegado la hora de almorzar, así que se detuvieron por un rato antes de seguir con su camino.

Ash había decidido separarse un rato del grupo, esto fue bien visto por sus amigos varones, ya que así podría pensar en cómo hacer para que May lo recuerde, y ésta podía estar un poco más tranquila al tenerlo alejado. Pero el tiempo transcurrió, y Brock, quien cocinaba, requería de algunas bayas para terminar con el guisado

_May, pudieras ir a buscar a algunas bayas—_ preguntó el criador amablemente

_Claro Brock_— contestó la chica sin ninguna preocupación

/

May estaba recogiendo las bayas tal como se las pidió su amigo criador.

_Creo que con estas son suficientes_— se dijo a si misma mientras se preparaba para irse

_Sabes pikachu... Quiero ayudar a May_

La chica escuchó que alguien hablaba, y ella sabía que era la voz de aquel chico al que tanto temía. Pero lejos de atemorizatal le entró una fuerte curiosidad por saber cual era la conversación con su pokemon eléctrico. Había escuchado que la voz provenía de entre los matorrales. Serenamente se asomó entre ellos procurando que él no la viera, ya así pudo escucharlo

_Quisiera ayudarla pikachu, pero no deja que yo me acerque a ella_— dijo el entrenador con un poco de tristeza en su voz— _quiero hacerla ver que no soy tan malo como ella cree_

_Pika pi—_ dijo pikachu tratando de animar a su entrenador

Se que yo fui el causante de todo esto, pero necesito hacer que recuerde todos esos momentos que vivimos como pareja

_Pika... Pika pi_— siguió el pokemon como si su entrenador pudiera entenderlo

_Tienes razón! Debo esforzarme más para que ella vuelva a amarme como lo hacía antes—_ terminó de decir el entrenador con una felicidad enorme que hasta lo hacía saltar de alegría.

May vio el comportamiento y la determinación del chico que decían que era su novio. Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse de regreso a donde estaba Brock y su hermano. Mientras regresaba, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, esto se debía a que el chico había causado un nuevo estremecimiento en ella, ya que el ver que él estaba determinado en conquistarla le fascinó mucho

_Creo que fui muy cruel al tratarlo así. La verdad, se ve que es un muy buen chico_— May se decía a si misma, como reflexionando acerca de ella y el chico del pikachu— _creo que debería darle una oportunidad_

May siguió caminando. Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegó a un claro. En dicho claro vio a un pequeño Tediursa. Como era de esperar, este pokemon le dio mucha ternura a la coordinadora quien trató de acercarsele para poder ofrecerle una balla y acariciarlo por un momento. Grave error.

May ya se había acercado lo suficiente, pero esta acción no fue vista con buenos ojos por alguien en especial. Resulta que la madre del pequeño, un gran Ursaring, estaba por allí cuando de su hijo, al ver que May se le acercaba decidió atacarla pata defender a su cría. El pokemon usó hiperrayo contra la coordinadora, pero en vez de darle directamente solamente la lanzó un par de metros alejada del Tediursa.

El impacto hizo que se lastimara tobillo, impidiendo así que pudiera levantarse y, sobre todo, poder correr para alejarse de este pokemon tan peligroso.

_AYUDA_!— gritó May esperando que alguien corriera a auxiluarla. La chica estaba muy aterrada, estaba metida en un gran aprieto del que quizás no pudiera salir bien para ella.

El Ursaring se estaba preparando para volver a atacar. Ya había cargado su hiperrayo, nuevamente lo iba a usar contra la coordinadora

_AYUDA_!— volvió a gritar desesperadamente, pero ya era tarde. El pokemon oso disparó su hiperrayo, está vez iba directo a ella, con la seguridad de matarla en un sólo instante.

_PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO_— se escuchó a una voz que al parecer venía a auxiliar a la coordinadora. Era Ash, quien había escuchado los gritos de auxilio de su "novia"

Pikachu había hecho lo que si entrenador le ordenó, lanzó su impactrueno, logrando así que el ataque se anulara.

Ash se acercó rápidamente a la chica, la tomó y la levantó del suelo para llevársela cargando.

El Ursaring había cargado su hiperrayo nuevamente, volvió a lanzarlo directo a la pareja. Antes que el hiperrayo los alcanzara, Ash había comenzado a correr fuera de su alcance, dejando solos al pokemon junto a su cría.

/

May estaba entre los brazos del entrenador que corría lejos del Ursaring con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Ella estaba comenzando a sonrojarse, no había imaginado que él sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de protegerla a ella, aún cuando esto implicara arriesgar su cuerpo o inclusive su vida. Este pensamiento hizo que la chica cambiara su perspectiva sobre el chico.

Ash había corrido, aproximadamente, de 20 a 30 metros alejados del Ursaring. Cuando se sintió realmente cansado se detuvo. Divisó una gran roca, imperfecta para poder sentar allí a May. Cuando la colocó cómodamente, se arrodilló frente a ella para poder revisar su tobillo

_Te encuentras bien_?— preguntó el emperador queriendo saber si a la coordinadora le dolía algo.

May no contestó, sólo se limitaba a mirar al chico que la había salvado.

_May... Te encuentras bien_?— repitió Ash mirándola a la cara esta vez.

May siguió sin decir nada. Esta vez, posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Ash. Este por su parte, estaba admirado, notó que ella comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente, ante esto él también puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica y también comenzó a acercarce poco a poco hasta que cumplió con su objetivo: volver a besar sus dulces labios.

El momento era especial, Ash estaba feliz ya que sabía que May volvía a confiar en él, sabía perfectamente que todo cambiaría; por su parte, May tenía los sentimientos confundidos, sabía que estaría feliz junto con Ash, pero no sabía si, en su "estado", el estar con él le beneficiaría o le arteria más, pero si sabía que comenzaba a recordar quien era Ash para ella, y quien era ella para Ash.

Luego de un minuto se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración pesada, pero fue May quien dijo— Ash... Mi amor— fue lo primero que llegó a su aturdida mente. Lo dijo con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa

Ash estaba más que feliz ya que May por fin pudo recordarlo como su novio— May... Tú...— fue lo único que dijo antes que May lo silenciara

No puedo recordar mucho— comenzó a decir la chica— pero si recuerdo lo mucho que te amo

Era lo único que Ash necesitaba saber. Con eso volvieron a acercar su rostro para volver a besarse con furor, haciendo una promesa en que formarán un futuro prometedor, un futuro que juran nunca olvidar.

/

Sinceramente, no soy un ferviente admirador del Advanceshipping, pero es pasable para mí.

Personalmente, este fue una de los mejores fics que escribí, y uno de los más complicados ya que lo hice a base de un sueño que tuve hace como cinco años, y aparte tuve que recordar, modificar y censurar unas escenas ya que en mi sueño habían escenas muy explicitas y morbosas O_o XD


End file.
